Me gustaría
by Bala-2006
Summary: Oneshort que relata por así decirlo las reflexiones de Inuyasha.


Inuyasha apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol quedando medio tumbado en la gruesa y fuerte rama. Ese ere el árbol donde siempre se sentaba a esperar a Kagome cuando se ausentaba por mucho de tiempo. La última vez que la vio fue hacía ya una semana…

FLAHS BACK

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Kagome?

Tengo que volver a mi mundo- se arrodilló sobre un cojín- han llegado los exámenes finales y tengo que aprobarlos.

- ¿Qué son los exámenes?

- Son como un test- le contestó.

- no sé cómo te puede gustar tanto hacer esos test… - refunfuñó.

Kagome sonrió tontamente ante el comentario del hanyou. Si el supiera lo mucho que ella y los demás estudiantes odiaban hacer exámenes. Suspiró sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de alegría en su pecho y abrió la mochila. No pudo evitar levantar de vez en cuando la vista hacía Inuyasha. No le gustaba que se quedara observándola tan fijamente y menos aún cuando lo único que hacía era aumentar ese sentimiento que sentía en su pecho.

Terminó de sacar toda la comida y metió de nuevo sus libros.

- Volveré en cuatro o cinco días- se levantó- ¡y no vengas a mi mundo! – le advirtió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Voy a estar muy ocupada y no podría atenderte… sólo me molestarías…

Al instante Kagome se tapó la boca. Ella no quería decir eso, o por lo menos no de esa forma. Aunque su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que el hanyou no se enfadaba. Sólo al salir de la cabaña fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su reacción indicaba que le había dolido mucho.

FIN DEL FLAHS BACK

Inuyasha se removió incómodo en la rama y volvió a mirar el pozo. Se suponía que Kagome ya debería estar allí. Los días se le hacían tan largos como si se estuviera parando el tiempo y eso era lo que peor que llevaba.

Agarró en el aire el pétalo blanco de alguna flor y se quedó observándolo fijamente. Su delicadeza le recordaba a Kagome y a la vez le traía imágenes que muy a menudo venían a su mente. Nunca se le había ocurrido fantasear con lo que Kikio llevaba debajo de su traje de sacerdotisa, pero con Kagome era diferente. Cada vez tenía más imágenes de ella desnuda o ligera de ropa por no hablar de que su pasatiempo favorito se había convertido en espiar a la humana mientras se bañaba. Qué le hacía esa chica?

- ¿Qué me has hecho, Kagome?

Se llevó los dedos a los labios y casi sin quererlo volvió a recordar el beso que la azabache le dio en el castillo de las ilusiones cuando Kaguya trató que matara a sus amigos usando su parte demoníaca. Fue un simple beso, a penas un roce, pero para él inolvidable. Después de la lucha se había burlada de ella, pero lo que en realidad quería es obtener otro beso y uno de los buenos.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – se volvió a tocar los labios- ¿no había otra manera?

Desde aquel día la azabache se había convertido en un tormento aún peor. Notaba que ella estaba más distante y que ya no le abrazaba tras las luchas, no le animaba, no se metía… ¿se había vuelto obediente e incluso, sumisa?

Esa no era su Kagome. Su Kagome era una chica muy alegre y activa que no obedecía a nadie más que a sí misma y que se divertía diciéndole `` siéntate´´.

- Ya ni discutimos… - soltó el pétalo de la flor- me gustaría tanto… -se calló sorprendido pero después recuperó el valor- me gustaría poder abrazarte, poder escuchar tu dulce voz- sonrió- me encantaría poder susurrarte, poder regalarte mi corazón…

Se detuvo aterrado por lo dicho. Ni él mismo se acaba de creer lo que habían pronunciado sus labios. ¿Regalarle su corazón?

Eso sólo podía ser una ilusión. Un ser como él no tenía corazón, ni sentimientos de ningún tipo. Decepcionó a Kikio y estaba seguro de que a Kagome también ¿y por qué? Porque era un ser sin corazón, porque no entendía a los demás…

El verse a él junto a Kagome y rodeado de niños igualitos que ellos era un mero sueño que no se cumpliría nunca.

- Kagome…

Fue instantáneo. Nada más oír su nombre le llegó a la nariz el olor de la azabache. Aquella mezcla de rosas y lilas con ese toque femenino tan sensual lo volvía loco. Casi sin darse cuenta había saltado del árbol y estaba junto al pozo esperando.

En cuanto vio el brazo de Kagome lo agarró y la sacó del pozo.

Kagome le sonrió a modo de saludo y dejó que le cogiera la mochila.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – esa pregunta ya era costumbre entre ellos.

- Lo siento… - murmuró- no me atrevía a venir…

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando me fui te dijo algo muy feo…

- Lo recordaba perfectamente y era cierto que le había dolido, pero estaba claro que a ella más aún.

- ¡Tonta!

Le dio un golpecito en la nariz y luego le sonrió para que viera que ya estaba olvidado.

- Tienes razón, soy un poco tonta a veces.

Giró sobre sus talones o al menos eso intentó porque Inuyasha la agarró impidiéndoselo.

- Tú no eres tonta… yo sí… - se sonrojó.

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- En vez de pedir explicaciones disfruta de tu victoria- frunció el ceño- pero sigo pensando que has engordado…

- ¿Qué?

Estaba claro que a la azabache no le había sentado bien. Solía decirle que estaba engordando porque sabía lo mucho que a las mujeres les fastidiaban esas cosas.

Pero era totalmente mentira. Kagome no estaba ni gorda, ni delgada, simplemente perfecta. A penas le llegaba a los hombros, pero así le gustaba, tenía las piernas largas y bien torneadas gracias a las largas caminatas, unas caderas que aunque le decía que eran gordas pensaba que eran exquisitas, la cintura estrecha, los pechos que estaba seguro de que desbordarían sus manos y su adorable cuello de cisne.

Aunque su parte favorita eran esos precioso ojos chocolate y su largo cabello azabache ondulado.

- ¿Qué miras ahora?

- Me preguntaba que habrás comido para parecer una vaca…

Kagome se enfurruñó y empezó a caminar hacía la aldea de Kaede esperando que Inuyasha la siguiera. Él sonrió y miró al cielo recordando lo dicho en aquel árbol antes de emprender la marcha tras su Kagome.

_**Me gustaría poder abrazarte, poder escuchar tu dulce voz; me encantaría poder susurrarte, poder regalarte mi corazón…**_


End file.
